Clarity
by Biffy316
Summary: Loki (traidor, usurpador, príncipe caído) prisionero bajo el palacio que fue su hogar, separado de su madre, posiblemente la única persona en los Nueve Reinos que aún lo estima. Pero Lady Frigga es lista, y una doncella con un talento único servirá a su propósito. Y si Klara tiene suerte, tal vez encuentre sus propias respuestas en la cárcel de Asgard. Autor Original:Fogisbeautiful
1. Capitulo I

**CLARITY**

 **Capitulo I**

Lady Frigga caminaba por su habitación de un lado a otro, sujetando sus manos y con el entrecejo fruncido. Sus vestiduras azules flotaban a su alrededor cuando daba la vuelta, trazando la longitud de su habitación, sus sandalias susurraban contra el piso de piedra. La causa de su preocupación no podía ser mencionada, ya no más, ni siquiera a su amado hijo y _especialmente_ a su esposo. No era correcto que la Reina de los Nueve Reinos se preocupara por un criminal de guerra, un prisionero de Asgard, un traidor.

Su hijo.

' _No,'_ Odín diría, _'Él no es tu hijo.'_ Pero si lo era. Frigga había cuidado al niño desde la infancia, tan pequeño, tan frágil, y aunque se le había dicho que no era Asgardiano y que probablemente se convertiría en un peligro al crecer, a sus ojos nunca había sido más que un niño, _su_ niño, y ella lo amaba. Pero ahora le había sido arrebatado, atrapado en los calabozos debajo de las piedras sobre las que ella caminaba de manera frenética, y ya no podía alcanzarlo. Por decreto real, ¡Ni siquiera podía _verlo_! Y su corazón se rompía en silencio.

Su puerta se abrió lentamente y ella volteo para ver al intruso, pero era solo una chica, una de sus doncellas, cargando una charola con fruta y queso. La chica hizo una pequeña cortesía, sus largos rizos dorados cubrían parcialmente su rostro.

"Mi Señora," dijo la joven, con voz suave, sus ojos fijos de manera respetuosa en el suelo.

Frigga la reconoció. Era pequeña y bonita, aun en su túnica de sirviente y sus mallas, y aun cuando Frigga no podía ver sus ojos, sabía que eran de un color azul intenso. Ella se movía por la habitación con gracia y seguridad, derivados de años de servicio, dejando la charola de comida y re acomodando los objetos que estaban fuera de lugar. Tenía un aire de fortaleza y competencia. Si, Frigga recordaba a esta niña, recordaba el incidente que la había traído al servicio de la Reina, recordaba el don tan único que poseía. Quizás era momento de poner ese don en buen uso.

"Klara,"

La doncella volteo, y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de la Reina, haciendo que Frigga se sobresaltara un poco, antes de que la chica bajara la mirada.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti."

* * *

Loki Laufeyson caminaba por su celda, sus manos descansaban en la base de su tensa columna, sus ojos verdes iban de aquí para allá mientras recorría la longitud y amplitud de su encierro, observando todo lo que podía a través del dorado de la pared de su prisión. Para lo guardias que se encontraban ahí aparentemente él permanecía tranquilo, su doble descansaba pacíficamente sobre su cama. Cama, ¡Ja!¡Difícilmente merecía un título tan noble! Más bien era un pequeño mueble, donde apenas podía acomodar sus largas piernas y con toda la comodidad de una roca. ¡Podía mejor dormir en el suelo! Pero esa era el único mobiliario que le habían permitido tener, y lo usaba para su ventaja tanto como pudiera, aunque solo fuera para evitar que los guardias reportaran sus acciones a Odín Padre de Todo.

En su tercer circuito por la habitación vacía (Y mientras consideraba cambiar a su doble de posición), escuchó que la puerta del calabozo se abría. Él se detuvo y volteo a ver la poco iluminada escalera que llevaba al primer piso del palacio, su doble imitó su interés. No podía ver la puerta, pero alcanzaba a escuchar un murmullo incoherente que hacia eco hasta donde el se encontraba. Aun no era hora del cambio de guardia, quien fuera que hubiera entrado no venia a quedarse en prisión. Alguien del palacio. Quizás alguien conocido. Él espero.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte sonido, y los pasos de dos personas bajaban las escaleras. El guardia en su armadura dorada apareció primero, seguido por una niña, vestida como un sirviente. Era pequeña, delicada, con mechones de cabello rubio que enmarcaban su hombros angostos. ¿Qué asuntos tenia una criatura así en los calabozos? Ella pasó por un lado del guardia y asintió, caminando por el corredor con pasos largos y decididos. Los ocupantes de las celdas frente a las que pasaba siseaban, se reían y hacían crudas observaciones, pero su cabeza se mantuvo alta y su caminar firme, sin permitir que sus ojos se desviaran a los lados. Loki tuvo la sensación de una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Expresión que no apareció en el rostro de su doble, quien estaba de nuevo recostado sobre la pequeña cama con aire desinteresado. Loki se dirigió a la pared mas alejada de la celda y se recargo contra ella esperando que la chica pasara sin notarlo. Quizas diría algo mientras ella caminaba, tratando de asustarla y así romper su compostura. Después de todo, de todas las criaturas encerradas en ese lugar, él era por mucho la mas peligrosa. Y la mas aburrida.

Pero ella no paso de largo. En lugar de eso, se detuvo de repente justo antes de llegar a su celda, sus manos detrás de la espalda con un aspecto de recatada eficiencia. Sus ojos vagaron por el interior de la prisión, momentáneamente pasando sobre él y fijando su mirada en su doble, al que Loki no le había permitido reconocer la presencia de la chica aun.

"Mi señor Loki," dijo ella, su voz clara y directa.

Loki no le permitió a su ilusión siquiera voltear a verla, manteniendo una fría indiferencia, pero se permitió a si mismo observarla mientas ella hacia una reverencia perfecta.

"Estoy aquí en nombre de Lady Frigga, para preguntar por su salud y comodidad, y cumplir cualquier petición que pueda tener."

Ah, una de las mascotas de su Madre. Le parecía vagamente familiar. Él se separó de la pared y se acerco un poco. Ella no se movió o evidenció el haber notado sus acciones, pero obviamente ella no podía darse cuenta. En apariencia, él no se había movido de la cama en la que estaba postrado, observando con intensidad los azulejos en el techo. Loki tomó ventaja de su ignorancia y se acerco un poco mas, hasta que se detuvo justo frente a ella, imitando su misma pose. Ella tenia el porte de una dama, aun en su ropa de doncella, y él se preguntó por un momento si era de sangre noble o simplemente era el resultado de estar en presencia de su madre.

Finalmente, permitió que su doble hablara.

"Puedes decirle a Lady Frigga que mi salud es la misma de siempre, y mi comodidad difícilmente es de su incumbencia."

La chica no titubeó, ni siquiera parpadeó por sus palabras despreciativas.

"¿Alguna petición?"

Loki resopló.

"¿Mi libertad?" murmuro en voz baja para el mismo.

"¿Peticiones razonables?" ella le respondió.

Loki y la chica se tensaron al mismo tiempo. Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió. No fueron las palabras, o el tono que utilizo (Que sin duda rayaba en la falta de respeto.) lo que hizo que el aire descendiera sobre ellos en la forma de un pesado silencio.

El doble de Loki no había dicho nada. Era él quien había hablado. Solo para él. Y ella había respondido.

Lentamente, el rostro de la chica giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sus verdaderos ojos. El azul intenso sostuvo su mirada verde brillante con un atrevimiento desvergonzado. Ella podía verlo. Podía verlo por completo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la ilusión se deshizo y se permitió sonreír de manera presuntuosa.

"Oh, eres buena," dijo, dando un paso atrás, analizándola de nuevo, "¿Qué es?¿Un nuevo hechizo de Lady Frigga?"

La chica mantuvo la compostura de manera admirable, su espalda erguida y sus manos atrás, pero él podía notar que su propio desliz la había sacudido.

"No tengo magia, mi señor," dijo ella, "Y tampoco es trabajo de Lady Frigga, aunque conoce de mi condición desde mi infancia."

"¿Y cual seria esa condición, exactamente?" Loki preguntó, inclinándose para ver mejor sus ojos azules. Ella no bajo la mirada.

"Las ilusiones no pueden engañarme," respondió," y la magia no tiene efecto en mi."

"Una Abjurado…"

Ahora Loki estaba profundamente intrigado. Su madre había conseguido una Abjurado. Y por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron casi de manera imperceptible, para después cerrarse por la sospecha, esa niña nunca había escuchado ese termino en toda su vida. Por supuesto, no seria poco común si fuera una Asgardiana común y corriente. Los Abjurados eran prácticamente desconocidos. No se había encontrado uno en miles de años. Incluso los antiguos casos estaban sujetos a sospechas. Y él nunca había escuchado de un Abjurado que hubiera nacido con el don.

Loki se enderezó y dio un paso atrás. La mirada de la chica lo siguió. Estaba impresionado, aunque no se permitió demostrarlo. Ella podría ver mas allá de sus ilusiones, pero no podía ver su mente. Y eso… dejaba un sabor de reto en su lengua de plata. ¿Qué es lo que ella podía hacer? ¿Qué podía él hacer con esta niña? Además, no era como si tuviera otra cosa con la que ocupar su tiempo.

Él sonrió.

"Mi cama."

Las delicadas cejas de la chica se levantaron por la sorpresa.

"¿Mi señor?"

Fue necesario que Loki usara todo su control para no darle una sonrisa lobuna. En lugar de eso señaló con desdén su pobre excusa de _cama_ en la esquina.

"La situación actual de mi cama. Es inaceptable. Quisiera que mi antigua cama sea transferida a este lugar."

Las cejas de la chica regresaron a su posición normal y ella asintió con decisión.

"Me asegurare de que su petición llegue a Lady Frigga y…"

"Tu supervisaras la transferencia, por supuesto."

La boca de la doncella se cerró, al igual que la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre él y Loki pudo ver que había inteligencia en ella, mientras trataba de leer su expresión, para descubrir sus intenciones. Era lista. Mucho mas lista de lo que Loki hubiera esperado de una sirvienta, o incluso una Abjurado.

"Cumpliré con las ordenes de Lady Frigga," respondió, con cautela, como un ratón que sabia que debía que tener cuidado alrededor de la ratonera.

Loki se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, cuidando de no parecer ansioso o impaciente.

"Muy bien."

Podía sentir el silencio de la chica, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella hacia un reverencia y se daba la vuelta, con la cabeza en alto y determinación. Él le permitió dar tres pasos antes de hablarle de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella se detuvo, y volteo e verlo, fijando su fría mirada azul en él.

"Klara."

Y después se fue, caminando tan rápido que de ser otra persona, Loki hubiera creído que estaba huyendo. Él la miro marcharse, sin ninguna expresión, hasta que la puerta del calabozo se abrió y cerró de nuevo. Sus ojos revisaron todo su alrededor fijándose en la pequeña cama una vez mas. Loki hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero de mala gana se recostó en el duro colchón, subiendo sus pies en la orilla de la cama y colocando su cabeza en la almohada plana, sus manos descansaban sobre su pecho. Observó el techo de color blanco y su dedo comenzó a golpear en un ritmo nervioso el dorso de su otra mano.

La verdad era, que iba a pasar un largo tiempo en ese lugar, pudriéndose si las cosas salían como Odin esperaba, su mente y su cuerpo deteriorándose de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa posible, una muerte por atrofia. Necesitaba algo para mantener su mente despierta, una distracción, algo para pasar el tiempo. Una Abjurado… que acertijo tan interesante.

Loki sonrió de nuevo, una gran sonrisa tramposa.

"Klara…" repitió en un susurro.

* * *

Klara no tenia permitido perder tiempo. Ella solo podía caminar, caminar tan rápido como pudieran llevarla sus piernas, a través de los brillantes pasillos, entre las columnas de mármol, pasando a un lado de los caballeros y las damas que apenas notaban su presencia, sus ropas de sirviente eran casi una capa de invisibilidad para ellos. Klara camino hasta que llego al ala de los sirvientes, a la pequeña puerta que la llevaba al único lugar en Asgard que sentía como propio. Para cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles para seguirla sosteniendo así que se deslizo hasta el suelo, su espalda recargada contra la intricada madera, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundo para calmar el latido de su corazón.

Loki Odinson… el Usurpador… la habían convertido en la sirviente de un traidor, un asesino, un tirano en proceso. Por un corto instante pensó en que se había equivocado para que Lady Frigga creyera que se merecía… pero no. Ella sabia que había sido elegida. Abrió sus ojos y observo sus manos, como si ahí se encontraran todas las respuestas. Estaban temblando,y Klara las convirtió en un puño, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, dejando que su cabeza descansara en la puerta a sus espaldas.

El problema no estaba en sus manos. Estaba en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en su alma.

Abjurado…

Así la había llamado. Una Abjurado. Lady Frigga jamas había mencionado esa palabra, pero de alguna manera sonaba real. La Reina se lo había advertido, así es como él trabajaría para tratar de engañarla.

"Loki no miente totalmente, pero usa medias verdades y rápidas implicaciones," había dicho ella, " Siempre debes de mantenerte atenta. Tu don puede protegerte de su magia, pero tu ingenio debe de protegerte de sus palabras."

Klara puso sus manos en su rostro y respiro profundamente. No había nada mas que hacer. Ella aclaró sus pensamientos tratando de sacar de su mente el lugar donde había estado, las palabras que ella había dicho, el frió y calculador brillo en su mirada. Klara borró el olor mohoso de las piedras húmedas y la luz dorada del campo que mantenía a raya a los habitantes del calabozo. Solo una cosa se quedo en su mente: Una cama, demasiado pequeña para su larga complexión. Respirando de nuevo se puso de pie. Lady Frigga estaba esperándola. Y la transferencia tomaría tiempo.

Klara se enderezo y abrió la puerta, regresando al mundo real, con la cabeza en alto y su mente despejada una vez mas.

* * *

 ** _NT.-_** _Una historia nueva porque soy masoquista y me gusta cargarme de trabajo, pero es que esta historia es hermosa y lleva una temática y desarrollo muy diferente a "Lazos Familiares" (La otra historia acerca de Loki y su familia mortal que también esta en proceso de traducción). Considero este mi regalo de navidad para el fandom de Loki así que_ _¡Felices fiestas!_


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Lady Frigga no pensó dos veces antes de aceptar la petición. En cuestión de días, Klara se dirigía de nuevo hacia la obscura escalera que conducía a la profundidad del palacio, cuatro hombres en armadura la seguían sosteniendo su carga, no era en realidad una cama, más bien era un diván amplio de un bello terciopelo color rojo y detalles dorados. Sabiendo la cantidad de cartas y requisiciones necesarias para conseguirlo, Klara pensó que quizás la pieza de mueblería era más problema del necesario. Aunque era claro que la "cama" que el prisionero tenia era muy pequeña, ¿realmente ese era la clase de trato que se debería permitir a esa clase de…? Su mente no encontró una palabra, y una pequeña voz interior le susurró al oído:

 _Una vez fue un príncipe… una vez fue su hijo…_

Andvari de nuevo estaba de guardia en la puerta de la prisión, y Klara inhaló profundamente, enderezándose un poco más, pero asegurándose que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro mientras se acercaba. Él se plantó frente al inicio de los escalones, sosteniendo su lanza firmemente en su mano enguantada, una cabeza más alto que ella y el doble de ancho. Era difícil ver su rostro debajo de su casco dorado, pero la molestia en sus ojos era evidente. Klara puso sus manos detrás de ella y junto sus pies, esperando verse por lo menos un centímetro o dos más alta.

"Tengo ordenes de Lady Frigga de supervisar esta entrega para uno de los prisioneros dentro de estas paredes," dijo ella, complacida de que su voz no temblara o traicionara alguna emoción, aun cuando su rostro quemaba por el fuego en la mirada de Andvari, "Tengo toda la documentación necesaria."

Uno de los hombres detrás de ella se acercó, mostrándole un pergamino enrollado. Andvari la observó por un momento que se sintió eterno, sin prestarle atención al pergamino, solo examinando su rostro. Klara se mantuvo firme bajo su escrutinio, sin hacer nada, simplemente esperando pacientemente, con una expresión estoica que enmascaraba el latido acelerado de su corazón.

Finalmente, Andvari tomó el pergamino y lo abrió de mala gana, sus astutos ojos grises revisaron la orden. Él volvió a verla, sus ojos entrecerrados, y Klara se tambaleo por un minuto, preguntándose si los documentos realmente estaban en orden, si había algún tipo de error.

Él se dio cuenta de eso y al parecer le agradó su respuesta. Cerró el pergamino y lo guardo debajo de su túnica.

"Procedan," dijo, con voz profunda.

Andvari pasó su mano delante de un panel brillante que estaba en el muro y la pesada puerta de madera hizo un ruido sutil. No se abrió de manera grandiosa y espectacular, como Klara lo hubiera imaginado por las historias que le contaban cuando era una niña, más bien se abrió silenciosamente. Ella dio un paso hacia la obscura entrada y Andvari la tomó del brazo, sus ojos la miraban con desesperación.

Klara recordó lo que sucedió la primera vez, tan solo unos días atrás.

 _¿Por qué tú? Esto no me agrada, Klara._

Ella se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia los hombres que la acompañaban y él no dijo nada. Esta no era una discusión para los oídos de extraños. Andvari la soltó y Klara bajo las escaleras, encontrando el leve sonido de movimiento detrás de ella reconfortante en la obscuridad.

La luz en el calabozo era tenue, pero el brillo en las celdas hacia que el lugar pareciera raro, poco confiable y duro. Klara caminó rápidamente pasando las criaturas en las primeras celdas, fácilmente ignorando sus palabras crueles y gestos rudos. No significaban nada para ella, tan poco importantes como animales. Pero en medio de ellos, rodeado por un cegador vacío, tranquilo y en silencio, era donde se encontraba el verdadero peligro.

Klara se acercó a su celda cuidadosamente, sus ojos buscando en el espacio blanco a través de la malla dorada que lo retenía. La chica no lo miro directamente, aunque podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, una aguda y precisa mirada llena de energía ansiosa que la seguía en cada movimiento. En lugar de eso, Klara busco a su doble, la sombra de sí mismo que proyectaba para mantener sus asuntos en secreto. No había signo de él ni de cualquier otro tipo de magia. Eso la alegraba. No quería tener que fingir que no lo veía mientras se hacía toda la entrega.

"Vas a alejarte," uno de los hombres hablo, su voz resonaba en el silencio, "presionaras tu espalda contra la pared más lejana y esperaras a que los censores reconozcan tu energía. Estarás restringido en un solo lugar durante todo el proceso. ¿Has entendido?"

"¿Tu entiendes?"

La molestia en la voz de Loki atrajo la atención de Klara hacia él. Ya no la miraba, ahora observaba con intensidad y desprecio al guardia que había hablado, sus labios tensos.

"Escupes palabras y ordenes, ¿Pero en realidad entiendes lo que sale de tu boca? ¿Sabes lo que dices y a quien se lo estás diciendo?"

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, y abrió la boca para responder, pero Klara intervino.

"Mi señor Loki."

Sus ojos voltearon a verla y su expresión cambio en un parpadeo. Loki sonrió, sus dientes deslumbrantes, casi de manera feroz, sus ojos brillaban bajo la intensa luz blanca.

"Viniste," él dijo, sus palabras cubriéndola como si se tratara de almíbar, "me preguntaba si lo harías."

"Sigo las ordenes de Lady Frigga," Klara dijo, sin permitir que su tono denotara alguna emoción, "y ella me ordeno venir."

Klara hizo un gesto hacia el diván, aun sobre el montacargas detrás de ella, " Su petición ha sido concedida, mi señor. ¿Nos permitiría continuar?"

Los ojos de Loki la miraron de arriba abajo, y a ella le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no estremecerse. Sus labios sonrieron un poco.

"Conoces tus palabras," dijo él, colocando sus manos en su espalda y dando un paso hacia atrás, como si quisiera verla mejor, "y sabes cómo utilizarlas. Estoy impresionado."

Él siguió caminando, casi ausentemente, hasta que su espalda toco la pared, recargando la cabeza en ella con casual indiferencia.

"Prosigan," dijo, ahora con un tono aburrido.

Los operadores del montacargas no perdieron tiempo, presionando el casi invisible botón en los grabados de la celda para activar los bio-candados. Se escuchó un suave clic y un eco resonó contra las paredes de piedra del calabozo. El resto de los hombres maniobró el montacargas hasta que se encontraba justo afuera de la barrera dorada. Klara se alejó y les permitió hacer su trabajo. Uno de los guardias presiono un botón del teclado y otro sonido seco se escucho, esta vez de manera continua hasta que la pared dorada se abrió, partiéndose por la mitad hasta que fue del tamaño adecuado para que el mueble pasara. Los hombres no entraron a la celda, pero movían el montacargas con un control remoto, dejando el diván y llevándose la incómoda cama. Una vez que esta estuvo afuera, de nuevo presionaron un botón y la barrera se cerró de inmediato, el sonido palpitante finalmente cesó. Klara aun podía sentirlo pulsando en su cabeza, como el sonido de sangre corriendo por las venas.

Hubo otro clic al desactivarse los bio-candados, pero Loki no se movió. No se había movido durante toda la entrega. Él solo la miraba, sus ojos penetrantes, con una enigmática a sonrisa en su rostro. Ella pretendió no darse cuenta. Los hombres recogieron su carga y se dirigieron a la escalera, claramente ansiosos por salir del lugar. Klara sabía que debía de ir con ellos. Pero dudó, sin mirar realmente a Loki, eligió mejor fijar sus ojos en un punto sobre su hombro derecho.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que necesite?" preguntó, sabiendo que era lo correcto, ese era su trabajo ahora.

Loki miro con desprecio el diván.

"Sabes, yo pedí una cama," dijo, con apenas un dejo de molestia.

"Lady Frigga hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para cumplir su petición," Klara respondió, su voz cortante aun para sus propios oídos, "si la transferencia es poco satisfactoria, puedo pedir que le regresen su cama anterior…"

El rió. El sonido sobresaltó tanto a Klara que bajo la guardia, solo por un segundo, y lo miró directamente. Podía sentir la sorpresa en su expresión y trató de enmascararla rápidamente, pero los ojos de Loki eran perceptivos y eficientes. Él sonrió ampliamente.

"Oh, hay fuego en ti," él dijo, finalmente alejándose de la pared y caminando hacia ella, haciendo un patrón en zigzag a lo largo de su amplia celda, "solo un toque, como una chispa al golpear dos rocas. Me pregunto…"

Loki se agacho para que Klara no pudiera escapar a de sus ojos. Por un largo momento ellos se miraron, la sonrisa de Loki nunca titubeo, observando su rostro haciendo una rápida valoración, mientras ella se esforzaba por mantener su expresión impenetrable, casi como si no tuviera vida.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que necesite, señor Loki?" ella preguntó, orgullosa del monótono sonido de su voz.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Klara no entendió por qué. Loki se puso de pie tan rápido que hizo que ella se mareara.

"Un libro," dijo, ya sin mirarla, en lugar de eso caminaba por toda su celda, pensativo, "Si, eso estaría bien. Quiero que me traigas un libro."

Los hombros de Klara se relajaron un poco.

"Le informare de su petición a Lady Frigga y ella me indicara cuales libros de su colección podemos…"

"No."

Ella se detuvo. Loki estaba mirándola a través del calabozo, pero sus ojos ya no estaban dentro del palacio.

"No. Me traeres un libro en específico."

Dejó de hablar y su expresión se volvió pensativa.

"Völuspá," dijo, asintiendo, "Si, ese servirá, creo."

Loki se dio la vuelta para verla de frente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Quiero mi copia de la Edda Poetica. Eso es todo."

Klara entrecerró los ojos, sin poder evitarlo. No lograba entender. ¿Por qué querría ese de todos los libros? ¿Por qué ese volumen en particular? Dentro de lo que ella entendía, era solo un libro con viejos mitos y poemas. Pero estaba cansada, el esfuerzo de mantener su impasible fachada comenzaba a pesar inevitablemente, así que solo asintió.

"Muy bien. Veré que es lo que se puede hacer."

Loki no le prestó más atención y simplemente se dejó caer en su nuevo diván cerrando los ojos, con las manos sobre su pecho, su expresión era relajada. Klara lo observó por un momento, sin su mirada sobre ella por primera vez desde que había llegado, observo como su pecho subía y bajaba y se preguntó qué era lo que latía debajo de las capas de piel y hueso que lo envolvían. ¿Siquiera había un corazón ahí? ¿Había algo en su pecho?

Abruptamente se dio la vuelta y camino por el corredor, su cabeza en alto, liberando su mente de pensamientos que no eran designados para ella. No era su trabajo hacer preguntas acerca del corazón de Loki Odinson. Con sus obligaciones ya tenía más que suficiente.

* * *

Adquirir el libro no significo ningún problema y, a pesar de la naturaleza tan especifica de la petición, Lady Frigga le dio a Klara muchos más tomos para entregar. Pero pasaron algunos días antes de que Klara pudiera regresar al calabozo con su nueva carga. Ya no deseaba visitar ese lugar cuando Andvari estaba de guardia. Eso solo lo pondría molesto acerca de una situación que ninguno de los dos podía cambiar. Le dolía hacer eso, sentía como si estuviera ocultándole algo, pero él no le había dado muchas opciones. Las dos ocasiones en las que había estado en ese lugar mientras el vigilaba, Andvari había hecho evidente que estaba inconforme con su nuevas responsabilidades, pero la voluntad de Lady Frigga era más importante aún que los deseos del hombre que algún día con suerte se convertiría en su prometido. Él sabía eso y solo servía para encender su furia. Incluso había culpado a Klara por la situación.

" _¡Nunca dices lo que piensas, Klara!"_ Él le dijo, _"Debes de aprender a defenderte, a hablar cuando se te da un trato injusto."_

Pero Klara no encontraba la injusticia. Después de todo, ella estaba particularmente calificada para ese trabajo, como había comprobado en su primer día de servicio. Pero no le respondió, solo asintió y trató de calmarlo. No había nada bueno en hablarle cuando estaba siendo poco razonable. Con el tiempo, él entendería. Era la sorpresa lo que le hacía hablar en ese momento, el miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle mientras estaba ahí abajo, aun cuando sus miedos eran infundados. El príncipe traidor estaba seguramente contenido tras su muro de luz dorada. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle? Aun así Andvari fruncía el ceño, murmuraba y estaba molesto. Era mejor prestarle sus servicios al príncipe caído cuando él no estuviera de guardia. Solo por ahora, solo mientras lograba entender las cosas y ver que ella no corría peligro.

Así que Klara esperó hasta que su horario no lo pusiera en los calabozos antes de regresar, cargando la pila de libros en sus brazos. El soldado en la puerta tomó el pergamino que estaba sobre la pila, lo leyó con cuidado, e inspeccionó cada pieza antes de permitirle continuar. Ella caminó tratando de no tropezar pero con paso firme y rápido. Algunos de los reclusos parecían perder interés en ella, pero la mayoría gritaban y hacían sonidos mientras pasaba por sus celdas. Klara mantuvo su cabeza en alto y sus pies en movimiento, sin prestarles atención, sus ojos fijos en la casi vacía celda al final de corredor.

Podía ver una sombra moviéndose bajo la luz brillante y supo que Loki estaba usando su doble. No pudo ver al príncipe hasta que estuvo directamente frente a él, con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre su diván, sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como si estuviera tomando una siesta al calor del sol de verano en lugar de estar debajo de las fuertes luces de su prisión. Klara vio por el rabillo del ojo a la copia inclinar su cabeza y sonreír.

"¿No eres buena para escuchar, no es así niña?"

La voz de la ilusión se escuchaba como si estuviera debajo del agua, en tono bajo y tembloroso, y le tomó a Klara un gran esfuerzo el lograr comprender las palabras. No se molestó en voltear a verlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el príncipe. No había necesidad de pretender que no podía verlo. Si esos trucos lo divertían, eso era cosa de él.

"Le he traído lo que pidió, y también lo que Lady Frigga me ha ordenado," dijo ella.

"¿Haces alguna otra cosa que no sea lo que se te ordena?" preguntó el doble y Klara no pudo distinguir si estaba siendo sarcástico o genuinamente curioso. Esas sutilezas eran difíciles de distinguir bajo el peso de su condición.

 _Abjurado…_ una pequeña voz susurró en su mente, pero rápidamente la silencio.

"Por favor hágase a un lado como la vez anterior, dejare esto para usted."

"No."

La palabra había salido de la boca del Loki real y su espejismo desapareció, como si una fuerte briza se lo hubiera llevado. El príncipe se levantó y volteo a verla, sus manos se aferraban a los cojines de terciopelo.

"Pedí solo _un_ libro, y eso es lo que aceptare. Los otros pueden regresar a quien los envió, al parecer piensa que sabe mejor que yo cuales son mis necesidades."

Por un momento se observaron el uno al otro, Klara hizo uso de cada gota de auto control en ella para no responderle al príncipe malagradecido. Brevemente considero usar la misma táctica de la vez anterior, amenazarlo con dejarlo sin nada, pero dudó, insegura de que el truco funcionara más de una vez. Y si el príncipe se daba cuenta de su farsa ella sería la única que terminaría sufriendo, no él, porque sería ella quien tendría que cargar los libros escaleras arriba, solo para regresar con la misma pila días después, de eso estaba segura. Lady Frigga querría que esos libros se entregaran. Sabría que su hijo estaba jugando con ella, pero de cualquier forma querría que esos libros se entregaran. Y Klara le servía a Lady Frigga, Reina de Asgard y los Nueve Reinos, _no_ al traidor de su hijo.

Klara entrecerró los ojos considerando la situación. La expresión de Loki no había cambiado. Él la observaba, esperando, tratando de anticipar su respuesta, sus desconcertantes ojos examinado su rostro, esperando que ella mostrara algún signo de resistencia. Era lo que quería. Por un momento, ella lo odió. Odiaba su sonrisa arrogante y la manera en cómo se dignaba a darle órdenes para su propia diversión; aun en la desgracia de su encarcelamiento. Ella odiaba ser forzada a jugar sus juegos, todo por el amor de una madre que él no quería y tampoco se merecía. Y Klara estaba decidida a no darle lo que deseaba.

Ella respiro profundamente y de manera delicada, puso la pila de libros en el piso de piedra, haciéndose a un lado solo con un volumen en sus manos, la Edda Poetica. Loki rodó los ojos y resopló.

"Que decepcionante."

Él se levantó y se colocó contra la pared del fondo una vez más, su cabeza recargada hacia atrás, sus ojos en el techo, prestándole no más atención de la que le prestaría a un insecto. Klara lo observo cuidadosamente, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento mientras se acercaba para presionar el botón oculto que encendía los bio-candados. El sonido de advertencia se escuchó. Y con una velocidad y gracia que solo podía ser adquirida durante años al servicio de la reina, Klara tomó de nuevo la pila de libros. Los ojos de Loki rápidamente se posaron sobre ella y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo una sola palabra. No había nada que él pudiera hacer ahora, pegado a la pared de su celda con candados diseñados especialmente para su firma biológica. Básicamente estaba atrapado ahí, como una colorida y brillante mariposa en una caja de exhibición. Y ambos lo sabían.

Ella se acercó a la barrera dorada, sus ojos examinando la luz entrecruzada. No tenía ningún aditamento para abrir la pared. Aun cuando le hubieran dado uno, era poco probable que funcionara de manera correcta, según sus experiencias pasadas con ese tipo de objetos. Pero no importaba. El muro estaba hecho de energía, no de materiales físicos sólidos. Con un considerable esfuerzo, Klara se las arregló para poner los libros debajo de su brazo y liberar una de sus manos, acercando su palma hacia la luz dorada. Ella titubeó, y entonces respiró profundamente para calmarse, tensando su mandíbula presionó su mano contra la pared. No hubo sonido pulsante, no se abrió lentamente como la vez anterior. La barrera brillaba, después parpadeo y finalmente desapareció.

Klara pasó sobre el marco de la celda ahora vacío, y podía sentir los ojos de Loki siguiéndola cuando colocaba cuidadosamente los tomos sobre su diván. Mientras enderezaba los libros delibera mente, pasó su mano sobre la cubierta de piel roja del volumen que estaba sobre todos lo demás. Grabado en dorado se leía las palabras: _"La Edda Poetica de los Nueve Reinos, recolectada y almacenada por Bragi el Escaldo."_ La piel estaba maltratada, las paginas claramente leídas una y otra vez, pero las letras doradas brillaban como si fueran nuevas y mientras Klara pasaba su mano sobre cada palabra estas brillaban hasta casi desaparecer. Ella retiro su mano rápidamente de la portada, poniendo el libro sobre su pecho de manera instintiva. Ella no podría leerlo, aun cuando lo deseara. Una pequeña parte de su ser se dolía por el anhelo, pero rápidamente el sentimiento quedó enterrado.

Ella se enderezó y sus ojos se dirigieron casi involuntaria mente hacia Loki. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, observándola con algo que bien podía ser curiosidad si no tuviera ese toque de ferocidad. Klara apretó los dientes y aliso su túnica color lavanda, alejándose de la mirada inquietante del príncipe. Pero aun podía sentirlo en su espalda mientras caminaba por la habitación, con dirección a la barrera que se había materializado tan pronto como ella la atravesó. Un toque de su mano la hizo desaparecer de nuevo. Ella salió de la celda y dio varios pasos antes de darse la vuelta para ver como la luz dorada aparecía de nuevo.

Loki la miraba directamente, la pila de libros olvidada sobre el diván. Klara presiono el botón oculto y con un clic los candados se desactivaron. De manera apesadumbrada él se alejó de la pared, como si hubiera estado sujeto a ella por su propia voluntad, y se acercó a la barrera como un gato acechando a su presa. Klara no se movió. Ni siquiera parpadeo. Sostuvo la mirada del príncipe con un aire de indiferencia que esperaba no traicionara la violenta forma en que su corazón latía. Aun podía oler el vacío del aire de la celda, como la había rodeado cuando estaba dentro, lo difícil que había sido respirar…

Él simplemente se detuvo poco antes de tocar la luz dorada finalmente dejando de verla, contemplando la brillante luz frente a él. Levantó una mano y presionó la punta de sus dedos contra la red de magia. La luz centello, pero no despareció.

"Fascinante," murmuró, posando sus ojos sobre ella una vez más, "De verdad espero que nunca haga nada que merezca encarcelamiento, Señorita Klara. Me temo que tu destino seria aun peor que el mío."

Sus palabras no sonaban amables, más bien tenían un toque de una extraña alegría, como si imaginara con emoción el horror que le esperaba. Klara pasó saliva y levantó su barbilla.

"Me arrojarían a un agujero obscuro, nunca más vería la luz del día, Señor Loki," dijo ella, "Importaría poco el material de los muros."

En lugar de desconcertarlo, la sonrisa de Loki se hizo más amplia cuando Klara respondió, como si le complacieran sus palabras. Eso hizo dudar a la joven, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda y forzando toda emoción fuera de su rostro. Pero el príncipe ya estaba en movimiento, acercándose a la pila de libros, revisándolos. Klara esperó, sus manos tensas le ayudaban a no temblar. Había sido tonto, dejar los libros en contra de sus deseos específicos. ¿Pero en realidad que podía hacer? Él estaba preso y ella estaba fuera de la celda. Nada podía penetrar esas paredes…bueno, _casi_ nada. Ciertamente nada que el príncipe tuviera a su alcance.

Él termino de catalogar los volúmenes, moviendo el último libro, como si buscara algo más.

"¿Desea alguna otra cosa?" Klara preguntó, sorprendida por la claridad de su voz. Los perturbadores ecos del calabozo comenzaban a pesar sobre ella y no podía sacar la esencia de soledad y abandono de su nariz.

Loki parecía no darse cuenta. Él tomó el libro de piel roja que había pedido, lo abrió. Después, sin siquiera levantar la mirada, con un movimiento de su muñeca el resto de los libros salió volando hasta una esquina de la habitación y aterrizaron formando una desordenada torre. Aunque el gesto no fue enteramente violento, Klara se estremeció por el descuidado trato a la amabilidad de su madre. Sus manos comenzaban a doler de tanto apretarlas. Loki se dejó caer en el diván, hojeando las páginas llenas de poesía, inspeccionando las palabras con sus astutos ojos. La mandíbula de Klara se tensó. Casi se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, pero… estaba acostumbrada a que le ordenaran cuando retirarse. Simplemente irse no estaba en su naturaleza. Ella titubeo.

"Si no se le ofrece nada más, mi señor…" ella dijo, su tono desagradablemente tímido, incluso para ella.

Era como si él hubiera estado esperando por esto.

"Hay otro libro que me gustaría tener," dijo, cambiando de página, " La Aplicación de la Métrica de los Agujeros de Gusano Desplazables en Modelos del Campo Gravitacional."

Klara parpadeo. Poesía antigua y ahora… ¿agujeros de gusano? Era tan… contradictorio. Inconcebible. Ella abrió su boca, pero rápidamente la cerró de nuevo. No era de su incumbencia. Loki parecía no darse cuenta de su sorpresa. Sus ojos nunca dejaron el libro en su mano. Parecía haber encontrado un pasaje que captó su interés, porque sus dedos ya no cambiaban las páginas y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el papel, absorbiendo las palabras. Klara sintió el frio odio crecer una vez más en su pecho, pero ella lo escondió tan lejos como le fue posible en su interior, tensando su rostro para mantener el sentimiento en el lugar indicado. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Veré que se puede hacer. Buen día, mi señor."

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo dejo, sin permitir que ninguno de los prisioneros viera su furia.

* * *

"¿Estas segura que pidió este libro en específico?" Lady Frigga preguntó, mientras escribía su firma en la parte inferior de la requisición.

"Si, mi señora."

"¿Y qué hay de los otros tomos que envié?"

Klara no supo que responder de inmediato. Lady Frigga levantó la mirada y su expresión se suavizó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Está bien, Klara," dijo ella, dejando su pluma y descansando sus manos delicadamente sobre su regazo, "puedes hablar con libertad."

Klara jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras trataba de poner en palabras lo que había sucedido.

"Él… no pareció apreciar su gesto… fue bastante malagradecido, mi señora."

Ella cerró su boca, horrorizada por lo mordaz de su propio enojo. ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? Ellie la hubiera hecho ocultarse si su supiera lo que dijo… pero la reina solo asintió, sonriendo gentilmente.

"Si, eso pensé."

Klara pasó saliva y no dijo más. Como podía permanecer tan tranquila, ser tan recatada, cuando su hijo estaba actuando como un…

"Trata de no ser muy dura con él, Klara," dijo Lady Frigga, entregándole el pergamino, "Él está molesto, es obstinado, orgulloso, pero aun es mi hijo. Lo que quiere y lo que necesita regularmente son dos cosas completamente diferentes."

Klara no podía pensar en palabras que no fueran duras en ese momento, así que simplemente hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

* * *

La biblioteca del palacio estaba en las Salas de la Ciencia, y con ayuda de uno de los asistentes Klara pudo obtener el libro indicado. Pero no visitó los calabozos hasta ya entrada la tarde del día siguiente, después de haber terminado con todas sus labores. Iba retrasada, había acordado encontrarse con Andvari una hora atrás en la taberna. Se apresuró por los pasillos hacia la ahora conocida puerta oculta entre las sombras, un guardia que no pudo reconocer le pidió que se detuviera, inspeccionando cuidadosamente la orden de requisición y los documentos de transferencia. Klara hizo lo mejor que pudo para no moverse nerviosamente sobre sus pies, aferrando al grueso volumen que llevaba contra su pecho. El guardia revisó de nuevo los papeles, junto con el libro, y después se encogió de hombros poniendo su mano frente al panel de seguridad que brillaba. La puerta se abrió y Klara se apresuró a cruzarla, agobiado por su retraso. Andvari la estaría esperando, frustrado por su ausencia, tendría que explicárselo…

Caminó rápidamente frente a los otros prisioneros, sus caras borrosas, pasando antes de que muchos pudieran siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Casi tuvo que deslizarse para poder detenerse antes de llegar a la celda de Loki. Él estaba recostado en su diván de terciopelo, el libro de piel roja abierto en su mano. Klara trató desesperadamente de disimular su falta de aliento, repentinamente la suave voz del príncipe se escuchó en un tono que fácilmente llenó el espacio entre ellos.

" _El sol, hermano de la luna,_

 _Su mano derecha sobre el confín del cielo;_

 _No sabía ella donde estaba su hogar,_

 _La luna no sabía cuál era su poder,_

 _Y las estrellas no conocían cuál era su lugar."_

Las palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire, flotando como música, y Klara no pudo resistir la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos, de respirarlas como si se tratara de incienso. Sus manos relajaron su frenético agarre en el libro negro y los músculos de su espalda se suavizaron en contra de su voluntad. Ella recupero el aliento, pero por un momento olvidó que era lo que debía decir.

"Es la historia de la creación."

La suave voz de Loki la cubrió, haciendo que sus ojos y sus pensamientos regresaran desde donde estaban y se concentraran en él. El príncipe la miraba con intensidad, su mejilla presionada contra el terciopelo rojo, sus ojos astutos, pero no despreciativos, ni una pista de su tan común sonrisa se hacía visible.

"Pensé que tal vez te gustaría."

Y así había sido. Le había gustado. Era hermosa, intrigante, antigua y aun así intensamente actual. Hacia resonar algo profundo dentro de su ser, una parte de ella que siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar, insegura, a la deriva…

Un golpe seco y un zumbido eléctrico hicieron a Klara saltar. El grupo de prisioneros que estaba dos celdas atrás comenzó a carcajearse y burlarse, luchando entre ellos dentro de su brillante celda sin prestarle atención a nadie más. Los músculos en la espalda de Klara se tensaron de nuevo, sus brazos alrededor del libro comenzaron apretarlo más contra su pecho. Loki cerró su libro y se puso de pie llamando la atención de Klara una vez más. La intensidad en su mirada había pasado, y de nuevo parecía desagradablemente aburrido. Klara tensó su mandíbula, respirando por la nariz.

"Traje el libro que me pidió," dijo, con tan solo un pequeño temblor en su voz, "¿Puedo entregárselo?"

Loki la observo mientras sonreía.

"¿Y cuantos otros tomos que no solicite estas ocultándome esta vez?" él peguntó, señalando la pila de libros en la esquina de su celda que aparentemente no habían sido tocados, "Si le permito la entrada, señorita Klara, me temo que mi habitación comenzara a parecerse a las Grandes Salas del Conocimiento que están sobre nuestras cabezas…"

"¿Seria eso algo tan malo?"

La respuesta había abandonado su boca antes de que ella pudiera pensar en detenerla. Klara cerró rápidamente sus labios, como si eso previniera que más palabras escaparan. Loki sonrió.

"Tiempo atrás, posiblemente diría que no," él respondió, "pero ahora estas páginas vacías solo me recuerdan el tiempo perdido entre ellas, aprendiendo cosas que ni siquiera puedo imaginar en lograr, llenando mi cabeza con esperanzas e ilusiones de un futuro que nunca podre tener."

Su discurso se había convertido en un amargo soliloquio, sus manos firmemente en su espalda, sus pies recorriendo los pisos de su celda, su silueta distorsionada por las líneas doradas que lo mantenían cautivo. Klara sabía, en alguna parte de sus pensamientos consientes, que no debía consentir esa, esa arrogante excusa para una rabieta, pero algo dentro de ella le quemaba al pensar en la compasión y el amor de Lady Frigga por este hombre que aun llamaba su hijo.

"Usted lo tenía _todo_ ," dijo entre dientes, "y lo hecho a la basura."

"¡No tenía _nada_!" respondió violentamente, caminando hacia ella con tanto veneno que Klara dio un paso atrás sin poderlo evitar, "¡Nunca lo tuve! ¡Todo era mentira, maquinaciones políticas, _mi vida entera_ …!"

De repente se alejó, juntando sus pies, sus ojos cerrados, dejando el gesto de molestia que había hecho temblar sus labios. Él respiro profundamente, sus hombros rectos y su cabeza en alto. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo lo que había era una fría tranquilidad.

"Pero supongo que no podía esperar que una _sirviente_ entendiera este tipo de cosas."

Las palabras habían sido diseñadas para herir y, a pesar de la firme voluntad de Klara, ella sintió como una parte de sus frías palabras habían logrado penetrarla. Loki se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la pared, golpeando su pared con tanta fuerza que Klara hizo un gesto de dolor. Él hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"Deja lo que te pedí y vete."

No abrió los ojos, no cuando Klara activo los seguros o cuando presiono su mano contra la barrera dorada, atravesando la luz. Ni si quiera cuando ella permaneció un segundo más de lo necesario, su mano casi tocando la portada de piel roja que contenían las palabras que tan solo hace un momento, la habían robado el aliento y la habían llevado a un lugar lejano. Cuando salió de la celda y los seguros se desactivaron con un sonido liberándolo del lugar donde se encontraba, Loki no se movió, no abrió los ojos. Solo se quedó de pie ahí, recargándose rígidamente contra la pared, su rostro impenetrable. Klara titubeo, un profundo instinto le decía que esperara, que lo calmara, que arreglara las cosas… pero este era el Usurpador, el tirano, el loco príncipe caído de Asgard. No merecía su simpatía.

Al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de su corazón aun susurraba las palabras, casi al compás de la sangre que circulaba por sus venas:

 _Una vez fue un príncipe…Una vez fue su hijo…_

Y en armonía, las palabras de su señora hacían eco en su mente:

 _Trata de no ser muy dura con él, Klara…_

Pero ya iba tarde. Andvari estaría molesto, tendría que inventar una media verdad de alguna forma, tratar de tranquilizarlo. No podía esperar más.

Y así fue como Klara dejo a Loki Odinson, de pie y solo en su celda brillantemente iluminada, desterrado hasta la más mínima parte del mundo que alguna vez fue suyo. La imagen, la atormentaba, aún en el momento que le daba sus falsas explicaciones a un hombre demasiado alcoholizado como para preocuparse demasiado por su paradero. Mientras la alegre atmosfera del lugar la rodeaba, todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en las palabras que el príncipe caído había soltado al aire y habían hecho que su mente volviera a la vida.

 _No sabía ella donde estaba su hogar…_

En el medio de la multitud, el fuerte olor de la soledad llenó la nariz de Klara, y por un momento, le fue difícil respirar.


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Klara no regresó a la prisión durante toda una semana. Tenia excusas: sus deberes eran muy importantes para ser abandonados, Andvari tenia doble turno como guardia. Pero era en realidad la expresión sin vida de Loki lo que la atormentaba, no tenia deseos de regresar de a ese sombrío lugar vacío. Aun así regresó por la tarde un día antes de presentar su reporte a la reina.

Klara caminó lentamente por el palacio, sus ojos fijos en las estrellas mas allá de las ventanas, estrellas que dejaban pinceladas de polvo de diamante a través del profundo cielo violeta, tan hermoso y a la vez tan distante. Al borde del horizonte podían ver los restos del puente que había sido destruido hace mas de un año. Las reparaciones estaban en proceso, utilizando una fuente de poder que el Señor Thor había traído desde Midgard, y el brillo de ese poder pulsaba a través del puente, conectando a Asgard con el observatorio y al observatorio con el resto de los reinos, todos estaban conectados… cada quien tenia su lugar…

 _No sabia ella donde estaba su hogar…_

Klara se dio la vuelta, ignorando la punzada de decepción en su pecho, siguiendo el ya familiar camino hacia la puerta de la prisión, el palacio estaba en callado a esa hora, quieto y tranquilo, incluso el susurro de su calzado resonaba en el silencio. Si esta fuera una caminata normal, Klara habría encontrado tanta tranquilidad reconfortante, pero el temor del inevitable encuentro hacia que el ambiente se sintiera como algo muerto, vació, y ella se refugió en las sombras como alguien que tenia algo que ocultar.

"Buenas tardes, Daven," dijo educadamente.

Él le sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, y Klara trató de no verlo como un gesto amenazante, imaginando colmillos donde no los había.

"Buenas tardes, Klara," él respondió, inclinando su cabeza, "Es tarde para estar afuera."

"Asuntos de la reina," Klara dijo, "Quiere que le reporte el estado del prisionero real."

Las cejas de Daven se juntaron, ladeando su cabeza con una expresión de curiosidad.

"¿Creí que tu participación en ese asunto había terminado?"

Klara resistió la necesidad de morder su labio, eligiendo sus palabras con cautela.

"Es algo menor, y no había nadie mas para cumplir con esta tarea," le respondió, tratando de pronunciar sus palabras de manera despreocupada, "cumplo con las ordenes de Lady Frigga."

Daven consideró esto solo por un momento, y después se encogió de hombros.

"Todos lo hacemos," respondió él, pasando su mano frente al panel de control, "Procede."

La puerta se abrió y Klara casi le agradece a Daven, pero él ya tenia sus ojos en el pergamino en su mano y ella no quería atraer mas atención. Pasó a un costado del guardia adentrándose en la obscuridad de las escaleras y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Las luces en las celdas eran tenues, pero no habían sido apagadas. La mayoría de los prisioneros estaban durmiendo, aunque algunos seguían despiertos dentro de sus celdas, tomándose solo un momento para mirarla maliciosamente, o hacer comentarios en una lengua que ella no entendía, como siempre, Klara los ignoró, caminando con su cabeza en alto hacia su objetivo.

Loki no estaba en su diván. En lugar de eso estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda contra la pared y sus piernas cruzadas frente a él, hojeando el libro negro que le había llevado la vez anterior, sus ojos recorriendo las paginas con interés. No parecía haber notado que ella se acercaba. Klara se mantuvo de pie frente a la celda, con su espalda erguida y sus manos detrás de ella, sus ojos fijos en un punto justo arriba de la cabeza del príncipe. Ella esperó por un momento, y después abrió su boca para hablar.

"No creí que te vería de nuevo."

Las amargas y tranquilas palabras de Loki, congelaron la voz de Klara antes de que esta saliera. Ella cerró sus labios y reconsideró lo que diría. Loki no levanto la vista de su libro. Lentamente y de manera metódica, el dobló la esquina de una pagina. Klara respiró y se preparó para un nuevo intento.

" Mis ocupaciones…"

"¿Alguna vez has viajado por el Bifrost?"

La pregunta hizo que los pensamientos de Klara se detuvieran de golpe. Ella recordó el hermoso puente, brillando contra el Mar de Marmora, el domo de color dorado donde Heimdall el Vigilante guardaba los Nueve Reinos. Ella sacudió las visiones de su mente, esos eran lugares que había visto solo en la distancia.

"No."

Loki levantó la mirada.

"¿No?"

Sus ojos eran penetrantes y ella se tensó, su expresión rígida, luchando por contener cualquier atisbo de emoción que pudiera rebelar sus secretos. Con cuidado preciso, Loki cerró su libro y lo hizo a un lado, poniéndose de pie, en un movimiento suave y con gracia. Él se acerco unos pasos hacia ella, sus manos detrás de su espalda, su cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo. Entonces dio un paso atrás y movió los dedos de su mano derecha a través del aire frente a él, como si estuviera pintando un cuadro.

El espacio vacío de la celda explotó en una cascada de colores y luces. Klara dio un paso atrás sin querer, sus ojos atraídos por el caos energético frente a ella.

"Espera," Loki dijo, poniendo su manos en su espalda una vez mas y atravesando los colores con un aire desinteresado, " El Bifrost. Una anomalía gravitacional. Un gran agujero en la tela del universo, lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir planetas enteros si se le permite."

Klara observó la visión que Loki había creado. Era borrosa y difícil de distinguir, pero tan poderosa que casi tuvo que cubrir sus ojos. Si eso era solo la pálida sombra que su condición le permitía ver, ¿Cómo seria verlo en realidad? ¿Estar dentro de ese pulsante centro de poder, sentir la atracción y saber que se esta completamente a su merced, sin poder ir a ninguna parte por voluntad propia?

Loki hizo un movimiento brusco y todo se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Klara se sintiera mareada por un momento. La obscuridad lleno la celda, pintada con franjas del polvo de diamante que ella había visto a lo lejos hace unos momentos en el cielo violeta de la tarde. Grandes cuerpos en espiral daban vueltas y flotaban a través del éter, imágenes apenas visibles en sus ojos, pero en la mente de Klara ella podía verlas completas y solidas, flotando en la extensión del universo. Una esfera color lavanda particularmente grande, flotó a pocos centímetros de la brillante pared dorada y Klara sintió que sus pies la obligaban a acercarse, como una polilla se acercaba al fuego, desesperada por empaparse de cada aspecto de la visión, sombras de belleza que nunca podría apreciar por completo. Podía sentir la mirada de Loki sobre ella, pero no le importó, no le importaba que mirara su rostro maravillado, no importaba que él conociera esta parte oculta de ella. Era el precio que pagaría por unos cuantos minutos de esa belleza, por estar un poco mas cerca de sentir su vastedad y su gloria.

Un pequeño planeta rojo pasó frente a ella girando rápidamente y Klara miró con fascinación como se movía hasta llegar hasta donde Loki se encontraba.

"Ah, Nidavellir."

Él se hizo a un lado ágilmente para dejar pasar al planeta.

" 'Fuerte rugen los enanos a las puertas de piedra…' ¿Me pregunto como estará Lord Eitri sin la protección del Bifrost?" Loki dijo en voz baja, sin preocupación, pero con genuina curiosidad, "Los Trols de Piedra no son listos, pero seguramente se dieron cuenta de que nadie ira en ayuda del rey de los enanos. Y ellos tienen sus ojos puestos en ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo…"

Algo en sus palabras resonó en los oídos de Klara y su mirada finalmente se apartó de las constelaciones, planetas y estrellas para observar a Loki. Él aun seguía el inquieto viaje de la esfera roja a través de la celda con cierta fascinación que no tenia nada que ver con la preocupación por los residentes del planeta. Ella había escuchado algunas cosas, susurros en la corte, acerca de los enanos y los trols de piedra algo llamado 'uru' de lo que no entendía mucho, solo que tenia algo que ver con Mjolnir, el poderoso martillo del Señor Thor. El planeta voló una vez mas frente a ella, atrayendo la mirada de Loki. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió.

"Oh no creo que tengas porque preocuparte," dijo casualmente, "Estoy seguro que mi querido hermano ya lo habrá resuelto antes de que el daño sea irreparable. Aun así, sería interesante ver como se desarrolla. ¿Alguna vez has visto un Trol de Piedra? Criaturas desagradables, pero tienen sus usos. No tan arrogantes como los Enanos, son mas fáciles de controlar si se tiene una mano firme."

Klara siguió observándolo, la maravilla de la ilusión que había creado se disipaba con cada insensible palabra. Él parecía no notarlo.

"¡Ah, y ahí esta Vanaheim!" exclamó, mientras un planeta mas grande y verde, daba un giro lento junto a él en otra dirección, "¿Me pregunto si los merodeadores saben que también esta desprotegido? Un mundo listo para ser cosechado, me imagino que lo están observando de cerca…"

Klara miró con horror, como el planeta verde pasaba frente a ella. Vanaheim… reconocía ese nombre…

"Me imagino que Hogun esta desesperado por estar en casa, casi fuera de si," Loki murmuró, con el ceño fruncido, "Me pregunto si alguien lo ha notado, él es una persona estoica, aun en sus mejores días…"

"¿Qué van a hacerles?"

La voz de Klara se filtró en sus pensamientos y Loki volteó a verla, por primera vez observándola desde que había conjurado la visión.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Los merodeadores," Klara dijo, mirándolo fijamente, "¿Qué le harán a los Vanir?"

Loki ladeó su cabeza, como si no hubiera considerado la pregunta antes.

"Bueno, imagino que tomarán todo lo que tienen," dijo, como si hablase acerca de la dirección del viento, "saqueos, violaciones, robos, ese tipo de cosas, lo mas seguro es que maten a los pocos que sean lo suficiente estúpidos para tratar de interponerse."

Klara se estremeció he inmediatamente se arrepintió de su falta de control. Loki dejo de hablar y la observó con curiosidad.

"Hay por lo menos tres guerras civiles, si no es que mas. Los Badoon nunca pueden detenerse, empujando y peleando, sufriendo por el poder que nunca—"

"Alto."

Loki la observó de nuevo.

"El no hablar de lo que pasa, no lo hace menos real," él dijo bruscamente, " El Árbol de los Mundos no se trata solo de vida y belleza. Hay maldad, horror y muerte en cada esquina del Yggdrasil. Así es como son las cosas."

"¡Eso no quiere decir que sea correcto!" Klara le respondió bruscamente, y rápidamente cerró la boca. Ella no debería de hacer eso, no debería de hablarle así, él era un traidor, un usurpador, el destructor de vidas…

 _Él era un príncipe… él era su hijo…_

Klara cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, los planetas se habían esfumado. Loki permanecía de pie, solo en la obscuridad, su espalda erguida, sus manos detrás de él, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"¿Y que sabes tu acerca de lo que es correcto e incorrecto?" el príncipe cautivo preguntó.

Él caminó a lo largo de su celda y recogió el libro de piel roja, hojeándolo en busca de un pasaje en especifico. De nuevo empezó a caminar, moviendo su mano en el aire mientras leía en voz alta.

" _El sol se oscurece, se hunde la tierra en el mar,_

 _se agitan del cielo las brillantes estrellas;_

 _surge vapor furioso, el fuego se alza,"_

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, encendidos con el fuego del que hablaba, sus labios formaban una sonrisa amenazante.

"Ragnarok," él dijo con desdén y Klara se encogió ante la palabra, "El fin del mundo, todo arde y cae a pedazos y no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo. Todo nos lleva a este momento, a la destrucción. Parece incorrecto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué todo termine en fuego? Esta es tu idea de incorrecto, ¿no es así?"

Él no esperó su respuesta, dando la vuelta en otra dirección, sus ojos de nuevo en el libro, sosteniéndolo con una fuerza que volvía sus nudillos blancos.

" _Pero ve surgir por segunda vez la tierra del mar,_

 _para siempre verde;caen cascadas, se remonta el águila_

 _que en las montañas cazará los peces."_

" _Allí, después, maravillosos escaques de oro hallarán en la hierba,_

 _los que en días antiguos tenían las estirpes."_

Las voces retumbaron en el eco de la prisión. Loki dejó de caminar. Él tocó la pagina del libro con sus dedos delgados, acariciando con sus yemas las lineas de cada frase. Klara pensó que quizás había olvidado que ella seguía ahí, esperando, sin saber que hacer o decir.

"Renacer," él murmuró, un leve brillo aun se asomaba en su mirada, " El Árbol de los Mundos hecho nuevo de las cenizas del antiguo, mejor, mas fuerte y bello."

Él levanto la mirada y la fijo en ella.

"Y tu hablas de correcto e incorrecto," dijo, su tono ya no era duro, solo tranquilo, como si se hubiera cansado a si mismo, "De lo incorrecto siempre viene lo correcto. Hay fuerza en aquellos que hacen lo que otros llaman 'mal', porque de sus acciones nacen nuevos mundos, mejores mundos."

Él cerró con cuidado el libro y le dio la espalda a Klara, levantando los hombros y dejándolos caer, como si hubiera dado un respiro profundo. Por un momento no hubo nada mas que un suave silencio, las palabras reverberando en la mente de Klara, una revoltura de pensamientos que no se sentía preparada para desenredar, no con su corazón acelerado y la sangre palpitando en sus oídos. Ella había notado un destello de algo, algo en el interior del príncipe caído, el brillo de su mente trabajando, algo que seguramente ella no debía de ver.

Por largo rato, Loki no se movió. Klara esperó, sus manos tensas, luchando contra el torbellino en su mente, luchando por encontrar las palabras indicadas. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, el príncipe volteo su rostro, su perfil delineado bajo la luz de su celda.

"Vete." dijo él. "Dile a Lady Frigga que su amabilidad ya no es requerida."

Klara se mordió el labio, resistiendo el pensamiento que vino a su mente, sus argumentos en la punta de su lengua. Ella se había propasado en mas de una ocasión. En lugar de discutir hizo una profunda reverencia, quizás mas baja y ceremoniosa de lo que nunca antes le había hecho.

"Como desee, mi señor," ella respondió, en un tono que sonó mucho mas amable de lo que ella esperaba. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo mas, Klara se dio la vuelta y se apresuro a salir del calabozo, los gritos y provocaciones de los otros prisiones eran tan solo ecos en sus oídos, subiendo los escalones y emergiendo de la obscuridad a la luz, sintiendo como el peso de aquellas estrellas la convertían en alguien nuevo.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

Klara saltó, sus ojos encontrando la figura de Daven en las sombras de la entrada a la prisión, sus sonrisa ligera iluminando su rostro.

"¿Trató de asustarte?" él preguntó, no con preocupación, estaba mas bien entretenido, "En ocasiones hace eso con los guardias, los hace pensar que esta en un lugar y luego salta desde otro sitio. Pero nunca habla con nosotros. Aunque quizás tenga algo que decirle a la doncella de la Reina, viendo como Lady Frigga tiene tanto interés…"

"No dijo nada," Klara lo interrumpió, de una manera mas brusca de lo que esperaba y Daven, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Klara intentó controlar su temperamento, sintiéndose exhausta por el esfuerzo, "No dijo nada de interés, Daven. En realidad, habló muy poco. Él es difícil."

Los ojos de Daven parecían buscar algo en su rostro, pero después solo se inclino de hombros.

"Oh, bien," dijo él, "Probablemente es mejor así.Dicen que su lengua es tan peligrosa como su magia. Es mejor mantener la distancia con él, si yo fuera tu."

Klara asintió, y se apresuró a tomar su camino, sus pasos haciendo eco en los pasillos vacíos, de la misma manera en que sus pensamientos se escuchaban en su mente.

 _Y tu hablas de correcto e incorrecto..._

 _Pero veo surgir por segunda vez la tierra del mar..._

 _Su lengua es tan peligrosa como su magia…_

 _Él fue su hijo..._


End file.
